


Single

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, Guitars, Idiots in Love, M/M, red cheeks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: —''𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓈𝒶𝓎 𝐼 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝓈𝒶𝓎𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓉 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓁𝑜𝓊𝒹 𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝒶𝓇𝒹''
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Single

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Se que estuve ausente por aquí pero tengo una buena explicación, se que deje abandonada una historia y todo eso pero es porque empecé a trabajar en el fictober en otra plataforma.
> 
> La palabra de hoy es ''Soltero'' Y le dediqué este pequeño drabble a mis bebés, espero les guste y después de esto los veré mas seguido;D

El patio de Los Reynolds lucía mas pequeño a comparación de tanto tiempo atrás, el aire era tan fresco como se esperaría en un lugar tan lindo como lo era Beaver Creek.

Y en un atardecer tan magnifico, Daniel lo aprovechó para practicar con su guitarra, un hobbie el cual adquirió no hace mucho tiempo pero sin duda le gustaba bastante.

Pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas soltó un gran suspiro, su mente trataba de pensar en una melodía pero no ocurría nada, pero realmente el momento lo llenaba de inspiración ¿Que era lo que lo bloqueaba? No tenía sentido.

Las hojas volaban por una brisa inesperada, alborotando en el proceso el cabello de Daniel, ahora estaba seguro que debía cortarlo en estos días.

Era su segundo intento de practica libre con la guitarra y parecía estar llegando un punto que no fuera simplemente tocar notas al azar, podría decirse que hasta era una tonada, algo simple pero linda para ambientación. 

—Cada día estás mas cerca de colocar tu nombre en la lista de los mejores guitarristas —Como si la sonata se hubiera tratado de un llamado, Chris respondió a el y apareció como una agradable sorpresa en el patio de Los Reynolds.

—Podríamos formar una banda, supongo que tocarías el auto arpa o una mierda demasiado alternativa.

—Seríamos la peor banda del mundo. —Chris rió ante la idea de formar algo así con Daniel, sin duda para divertirse o pasar el rato juntos pero de una forma seria, tenía el talento musical de una piedra.

—Por fin resaltarías en algo. 

Daniel recibió un torpe puñetazo en el brazo por el comentario, a veces el realmente se comportaba como un completo idiota y ambos sabían que no era realmente en serio, bromear de esa 

—Es por eso que estas soltero

—Oh ¿Que quieres decirme con eso? —El dramatismo de Daniel frustró un poco a Chris cuando pareció voltear las cartas con su último comentario, obteniendo aún la victoria cuando se buscaba hacerlo molestar.

—¿Que? ¡N-No era...! Dios, eres un idiota.

—Si, no dijiste eso en el salón de arte cuando te pregunté si querías salir conmigo.

Esa ultima oración fue como un balón a toda velocidad en el rostro, una sensación que no sentía desde hace tiempo porque Daniel siempre lo cubría en clase de deportes.

Chris obtuvo su jaque mate y no tuvo mas remedio que cubrir su rostro para no recibir la atención que sus mejillas de color carmín podrían tener, cosa que fue totalmente inútil ya que simplemente causó mas alboroto.

—¡Bien! Tu ganas, pero sigues siendo un idiota.

—Es justo.

Dejaron la falsa tensión de lado y Daniel besó la mejilla de Chris antes de volver con la guitarra, dando un pequeño momento de calma para ambos en el patio de Los Reynolds, disfrutando los sonidos de la naturaleza, el murmuro del mismo bosque y las respiraciones sincronizadas.

Por unos momentos, después de tratar de volver a la canción del comienzo de su practica el simplemente se detuvo, no dijo nada en particular, sus dedos lentamente dejaron de pasar por las cuerdas para terminar en la mano de Chris.

—¿Por que te detuviste? ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien, solo quería que... Te adoro.


End file.
